


The Secret

by iNiGmA



Series: Drarryland: Chapters of Love [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Comedy, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Endgame Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Romance, Silent Auction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iNiGmA/pseuds/iNiGmA
Summary: Harry and Draco both accidentally buy each other as a date at a silent auction. Is that as upsetting as they think it is?





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble 3 — Category: History of Magic (Epilogue Compliant/Older Drarry) — Prompt: Because of the anonymous nature of it, Harry or Draco accidentally buys the other in a charity auction for a date.
> 
> Word count: 1026 of 1029
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to our queen, JK Rowling!

**_Drabble 3: The Secret_ **

.

" _Secret thing #3_?" Harry frowned down at the sign-up sheet beside a black placard with a white question mark on it.

"Oh, go on, Harry," Ginny said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fun!"

"It starts at a 500 galleons!"

"Well, it's for a good cause, isn't it? And we've got money to spare. Go ahead and bid on it!"

"Er – OK," Harry said, writing his name down on the otherwise empty sign-up sheet. It seemed no one else was brave enough to bid on "Secret Thing." Harry was a Gryffindor, and thus brave and reckless by default, but he couldn't get over the nagging feeling that something about "Secret Thing" sounded oddly… _familiar_.

But, ah well, if he couldn't remember what it was, it probably wasn't important.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman!" Lee Jordan called brightly to the assembled crowd. "Welcome, welcome, to the first Annual War Restoration Charity Gala and Silent Auction! Such a pleasure to have you all with us! Just a reminder, all the money raised today will go toward assisting the war restoration effort, provide funding for war orphans, and, last but not least, I've got my eye on a new flat in Diagon Alley and – just kidding, ladies and gents. Just kidding! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

The crowed laughed appreciatively.

"Now," Lee continued, "to make this auction a little more interesting, several months ago, we asked a few of our most prominent members of society to volunteer their time – that is to say, a _romantic_ _evening_ of their time."

Harry's nagging feeling of unease that he was forgetting something intensified.

"So, as you may have read on the signpost up front, _Secret Things_ are dates with some of our best and brightest bachelors!"

Harry paled considerably, flashing back to several months ago. _Oh, bloody hell…_

"So, let's get started, shall we? _Secret Thing #1_! A date with the gallant Neville Longbottom, a war hero who single-handedly destroyed You-Know-Who's snake, Nagini. Let's see who's bid on Neville, shall we?"

Ginny turned to Harry, shaking with suppressed laughter. "Oh Merlin, Harry, we should've read the signpost!"

"Hannah Abbot!" Lee called. "Hannah, girl, come up here and claim your prize! What a lucky lady you are, securing this dashing hero for only 350 galleons!"

"Well," Harry said nervously, as Hannah ran up to the stage and grinned up at Neville, "that and, you see – er – there's just one other little thing. I forgot that, er – "

"And there they go, the happy couple!" Lee called. "Off to a wonderful night on the town. Have fun, you two! Now, _Secret Thing #2_! A date with our hero of heroes! Brave and dashing, the savior of our entire wizarding world, does he even need an introduction? Ladies and gentleman, I present to you–"

"Oh, no," Ginny whispered, her eyes wide.

"– Harry Potter! Come on up here, Harry!"

Harry trooped dejectedly onto the stage, where he glanced around, staring at Ginny's horrified face.

" _I forgot to tell you! You were suppose to bid on me!"_ he mouthed to her. She dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"Well, Harry," Lee said, clapping him on the back and grinning. "You, my friend, have managed to raise an incredible 800 galleons for the cause! Phenomenal, my man! Enough to save three and a half children for a year! Now, who's the lucky lady who's bought an evening with you?"

He glanced at his parchment while Harry's eyes slid from Ginny's amused form and trailed around the room, landing on a pale face, which looked about as horrified as he felt.

_Oh no._

"Well," Lee said, with an entirely straight face, "it appears the lucky lady is none other than… _Draco Malfoy!_ " The crowd gasped. Ginny bent over in a fit of silent laughter. "Come up here and claim your prize then, Draco!"

Draco walked slowly up to the stage, his face set in a scowl. Harry scowled right back.

"Didn't read the signpost either, did you?" Harry said quietly, keeping a bright smile on his face for the audience.

"No," Draco ground out, through lips pressed tightly together.

"Well," Lee said, "off you go then, gentlemen! Have a lovely date! But wait a moment, Draco, stay up here if you please, since you, my friend, are _Secret Thing #3_!"

"You're _what_?" Harry gasped to Draco, pausing halfway to the stairs as Ginny all but collapsed on the floor laughing.

Draco scowled. "None of your business, Potter. Get!"

"Well," Harry said, "actually–"

"Oh Merlin!" Lee cried. "Did you two plan this? Buying Draco Malfoy for the fair sum of 500 galleons – Harry Potter! Oh my lord, get out of here, you two! Your burning passion is making the room uncomfortable!"

Harry and Draco both flushed furiously and stumbled off the stage amongst a cacophony of muttered conversation, where they were met by Ginny, who had tears of mirth streaming down her face.

"Ginevra," Draco said coolly. "Don't worry, I have no plans to take your stupid sod of a fiancé anywhere. He's all yours."

"Oh, _Draco_ ," Harry said silkily, "if only it were that simple. We're compelled to carry out our dates, don't you remember?"

"I was quite drunk when I signed up, Potter, and I remember nothing. What's your excuse?"

"As if he needs an excuse," Ginny managed, "he can barely remember where he parked his broom."

"Either way," Harry said shortly as the three of them moved towards the door amidst a crowd of whispers, "we need to go on this date. So, how's next bloody Saturday?"

"It's bloody fine," Draco growled.

"Fine!" Harry snapped. "It's a date!"

"Fine!"

"Scared, Malfoy?" Harry grinned evilly.

Draco turned to stare at him, his silver-grey eyes narrowing slightly. "You wish."

He stormed out of the hall, leaving Harry and Ginny to stare after him.

"He's rather dashing, isn't he?" Ginny said brightly. "Are you going to tell him you've had a crush on him since you were twelve?"

"Only if you tell him about your crush."

"Only if you bring him back so we can bed him together."

"Deal."

Ginny grinned. "Deal."


End file.
